Justicar's Rise
by The Dark Lord Andros
Summary: A Human Assassin Who Rejects His Own People. Studied And Adopted By The Yautja. But Just How Far From His Human Roots Will He Fall? How Deeply Will He Bury Himself In His New Culture? And How Far Will He Go To Prove That He Is Not Like Those He Fights? Watch As He Rises To Prove To The World, He Is Justice Itself. Human Male/Yautja Harem Rated M For... You Know.
1. Chapter 1: Wanderer

Sight. Smell. Sound. Touch. Sense. The five things that make a stalker great at what he does. I was always a master of all five. As a child I used the skills to playfully annoy people. Sneaking around or behind them, and causing a loud noise to make them jump. When I became a man, I used those skills to kill people.

I'm not proud of my past okay? But I did what I had to. So much evil in the world, I vowed to remove at least a little. So I joined the Black Operations unit of the United Colonial Marine Corp. I served four years as their top assassin. Until Zeta 41.

Zeta 41. They sent me to kill a man. Nothing unusual there. That was until I found out that the man's only crime was lobbying against the use of xenomorphs as weapons. I refused to carry out the hit. I moved the man and his family to a safe house and turned in my tags. I was angry at myself. I'd not been working for the UCMC I'd been working for the fucking company! The day I turned in my tags, was the day I ceased to exist. I traveled from planet to planet, never landing anywhere considered "hospitable." I became one with the worlds I traveled. Living in harmony. Until he came.

He arrived a week or so past. A yautja. I'd heard him stalking the trees but I paid no mind. He was no threat to me. I wasn't what he was here for. Though what he was here for, I didn't know. Nor did I care.

That is, until right now. Finding your "neighbor" waiting outside your cave and pinning you against the mountain wall had a way of making you consider things. One of which being the fact this yautja was missing his mask. My nature was that of a smart ass, and on top of that, an impulsive smart ass. So the words tumbling from my mouth had left before I could process them.

"Nice weather we're having fuck-face. Would you mind not breathing so hard? Your breath could kill a mech." Wasn't true of course. Mechs had no sense of smell, but it got my annoyance across. Only, I became even more annoyed when the jackass laughed.

"You are brave ooman. A skilled hunter as well. You knew I was here." His words were strange. Not questioning, just a statement. Which came across as odd, at least to me.

"Only a child would miss the signs. The leaves moving with no wind, the branches bending under a non-existant weight. Why are you here?" The creature curled his two upper mandibles in what I assume was a smile.

"You." A simple word that I considered as the creature backed off from me. With a start I realized we were the same height. Now while I'm tall at six foot, eight inches, your average Hunter was seven foot. Being the same height as one was a bit odd.

"What do you mean?" Rubbing my neck I watched the creature as he cocked his head to the side and considered my question.

"I hunt for you. Over the past cycle you have left a wave of destruction. You are a worthy hunter. My elders wish to meet with the ooman Guan N'yak'de." The creature seemed to not only be able to speak English, but also read my facial expressions given he let out a low rumble and elaborated.

"In ooman tongue, Guan N'yak'de, Night Master." The brute cocked his head to the left and waited. Though I knew not for what.

"So what? I'm a Night Master. Big deal." As I turned to stalk back into my den I tensed when I felt his eyes upon my back.

"Ooman, it is a big deal. You must speak with my elders. You have one night cycle to prepare yourself. My pup shall be here to collect you at first light." With that ominous warning the hunter cloaked and leaped into the trees while leaving me with a lot to think about.

**LINE BREAK**

Well, the first light struck and sure enough a small shuttle touched down right outside my cavern. But I refused to go outside to speak to my "collecter." I'd make them come to me. With that in mind I went back to grinding the piece of marble along my knife as I'd been doing all night. I liked a very unique edge to my blades that took a lot of work to maintain. Sharp as a razor, but strong as that of a sword. My lips twisted into a smirk as I heard a huff of annoyance before the tell-tale signs of a yautja entering my cave were heard.

"You're a lot of trouble ooman. Hope you are worth it." With a barely audible intake of breath my surprise made itself known. That was not a male voice. While I may be far from an expert on the yautja, I knew enough to recognize the softer alto of a female, versus the hard bass of a male.

"I take it you're the pup of that rather rude idiot that accosted me yesterday?" My voice was perfectly even as I finished my work and sheathed my blade. Still my back remained turned to the entrance of the cavern and thus the newcomer.

"I suppose I am. My sire speaks highly of you pauk'de. Let us hope his confidence is not misplaced. Come now, we leave this world." Her attitude angered me to the point I sprang from my place in a backflip during which I twisted so when I landed I was staring into the eyes of the huntress. Letting a little bit of my anger at her attitude show I gripped her round the throat and slammed her against the cave wall. Her vibrant yellow eyes met my acidic green and her mandibles curled tightly towards her mouth.

"Unhand me you pauk'ana ooman!" With pure rage the huntress tried to break my grip but failed miserably when I pressed my thumb into her jugular. The loss of blood flow weakened her to the point all she could do was push weakly against my chest.

"I have asked for nothing from your people. You came to me, and female or no, I will kill you if you insult me again." Growling darkly I threw the creature away from me and noted with mild amusement I was taller than her.

"Pauk'de!" A darkly roar sounded outside the cavern and my anger rose another notch when yet another huntress entered my home.

"Sister! Your orders were to collect the ooman. Not antagonize him." The first huntress bowed her head and let her mandibles flare slightly.

"Forgive me. Seems being born from the same litter means we each got opposite halves of our dam and sire. You the patient and calm one, me, the..." Her voice trailed off into the yautja language but I could read enough body language from most humanoids to know she was ashamed at her actions. While the two conversed I took the chance to study them.

The first, and rudest of the two I estimated to be around six foot and six inches. A respectable height by human standards, particularly for a woman, but for a yautja... well it was short from what I've seen of them. Her build was strong, very athletic with muscles rippling beneath every inch of skin. I have to admit, it was a very big turn on, even if her attitude was a turn off. Her body was that of a warrior goddess, something I loved. My mind quickly analyzed her build and estimated her weight at 240 pounds.

Moving beyond what was painfully obvious I began to look more intently. Flesh the color of a fresh green olive, nice round and full breasts which were perfectly hidden beneath a sash that formed around them perfectly, outlining their shape. Her dreadlocks went down to her mid back and were thinner than most yautja's that I had seen. Her face bore no blemishes or marks, and her eyes were a vibrant yellow.

As I turned to study the newcomer I quickly realized there was nothing new to see. These two were twins. Mustering my self control I fought to keep my imagination in check. After all, every male with a pulse salivates at the thought of twin sisters. It's just natural. I quickly looked to my left and studied the walls of the cave I'd called home for so long before the newcomer walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. It was their people's greeting from what I'd read.

"Forgive Kathra'nak. She and I are supposed to escort you to the clan ship for the Elders to look you over. You are unlike any ooman we've encountered." My ears caught the respect she used when speaking of her clan's elders, versus the simple way her... I assume her father had shrugged the word off.

"Well if you're going to be escorting me, I should know your name as well. And you should know mine." Her mandibles flared slightly before her inner mouth curled into a smile.

"You have a name already among my people Ooman. We need not know of what you call yourself, it will not change what we call you. Payak'de'cet'ka, or Payak for short. Just as Kathra'nak may be called Kathra for short. And I am called Zan'aya. Payak'de'cet'ka means in your tongue, "living god of battle and shadows." Such is a massive honor as you no doubt comprehend." My eyes flickered between the two females before I sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Let's be off." With those four words, my life had just changed... forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken Away

Here's chapter two. Yes, it's very short, but, I wanted to give you guys something to hold you over. Chapter three is gonna be very intense, and it's gonna take me a lot of work to get right. In fact, this is actually the only part that I've liked so far. Originally chapter 2 was gonna be this plus what has now been denoted as chapter three, but given the amount of difficulty I'm having in getting the fight scene right, I decided to give you guys the intro as a separate chapter while I work.

* * *

"So what do you think ooman?" Zan'aya curled her mandibles in a grin as she and Kathra guided me through the small shuttle and towards the guest quarters.

"It's not a bad little ship. Though I'd not call it a ship myself, maybe a skip." I heard a low growl behind me as Kathra stormed off while clicking her mandibles.

"Seems my sister is still annoyed with you." A soft chuckle came from Zan'aya as she guided me into a room that was decorated sparsely with nothing but a wooden couch. I couldn't help but feel a flush of warmth through my chest as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me towards the only piece of furniture, before, pushing my down and dropping beside me with a low growl.

"What are you doing?" Instead of answering she began trailing her fingers along my face. Her mandibles flared here and there as she traced her claws along my skin.

"Forgive me. I've never seen an ooman so close." My own green eyes watched her bright hazel ones as she traced a thumb over my lips with a childish curiosity.

"So soft..." Her voice was low and thoughtful and before I knew what I was doing I reached up and took her hand in mine and pressed my lips against her knuckles. As I gently kissed each joint I couldn't help but laugh at the soft purring coming from her at the action.

"Oh Ancestors..." With a small grin I gently flicked my tongue against the warm flesh of her hand and traced downwards to her middle talon.

"Are you okay Zan?" Her eyes were closed and her mandibles flared slightly as she panted. With each breath a thick scent washed over me, a rich musk that spoke to the darkest recesses of my being. Acting purely on impulse I placed her hand over my heart and then trailed my left hand up her back before tangling it in her dreadlocks and tilting her head back to expose her neck to my mouth.

"Payak... that's... pauk... incredible." Her voice split softly as my lips met the much warmer flesh of her neck. As her pulse quickened I began to lick and nip at her jugular and I couldn't control my urges any longer as was evident by the increasing tightness of my trousers.

My eyes widened when I felt her shift so she was partially straddling my lap. I could feel her nice firm and plump ass rubbing against my growing need. With a low growl I pulled away from her neck and watched her eyes go from foggy to clear and her panting slowed to a low purr.

"Payak'ka... I wish we could continue. But if we do, I will fall to my body's hungers. Until I'm blooded, it is forbidden to me to mate." I couldn't fight the groan that escaped my throat upon hearing that. So instead, I traced my fingers along her back while marveling at the temperature and texture. So different from that of a human.

"Then how long until you can mate?" Much to my enjoyment I felt her shift against my lap and let off a low purr.

"Once my Chiva is over. I shouldn't say more on the matter." I sighed slightly in frustration before I spotted Kathra staring at us from the doorway. Once she noticed that I'd spotted her she stomped into the room with mandibles clicking.

"Go ahead and tell him sister. Since you seem so eager to mate outside your own people." My ears prickled as she said that. There was something underlying that I needed to learn... perhaps speaking to their father, the one who first contacted me would reveal more.

"Go away sister." Zan slid off my lap and flared her mandibles at her sister with an aggression that surprised me. All it did was confirm there was more to the story than I knew.

"I think not. So, ooman, since my sarekta of a sister decided to get your hopes up, let me clarify something for you. Unless you can pass your own Chiva, known as the Chiraka, you'll never have the recognition to so much as touch a yautja female." I noted the rage in her voice and I sighed softly to myself as Zan stood.

"Zan'aya, don't encourage her. I am Avatore De Justicaran. Nothing can stop those blessed with the love of the White Queen." Standing I patted Zan's shoulder and glared briefly at Kathra before walking towards a porthole and staring out into the void. Sighing to myself I slipped into a meditative state.

* * *

After several hours of staring into the void I felt a pair of eyes on my back. The gaze was hard and fierce, yet, there was something beneath it that was fighting to be seen. I knew immediately it was Kathra watching me.

"Yes?" My voice came out rough and gravelly as I continued to stare into space through the small viewport. I grinned to myself when I heard her annoyed growl behind me.

"Ready yourself ooman. We are docking with the clan ship." With those words she turned and exited the room. Fighting against the urge to sigh I checked myself over and noted happily that both my daggers were in their place. Sure I'd used many fancy weapons in the past. But for my lifestyle, I needed weapons that were easy to transport and maintain, thus, twin daggers.

"Payak, let us walk." Zan's sudden appearance took me by surprise, but nevertheless, I nodded and followed her out of the room and towards the lowering ramp.


	3. AN: Notice Of Ownership Transfer

This is long overdue. First, I want to thank, each and every one of you who have stood by me, and supported me through thick and thin.

Secondly, I loathe to bring this bad news forward, but, due to my miserable health, I will no longer be able to continue writing as of now. This may, or may not change depending on if I recover.

I have surrendered all of my stories and their outlines to my student, who goes by pen name of The Jen'ari right here on

I trust him to do justice to my intentions, and my desires. He has proven that he's mastered my writing style, and he's able to follow my lines of thought.

Until such a time as I am able to return, I leave you all, in his capable hands.

I will do my best to answer and respond to messages if you wish to speak with me, but I can make no promises.

Until We Meet Again,

Lord Andros


End file.
